


El Periquillo en Hogwarts

by AlopeMedici



Category: El Periquillo Sarniento | The Mangy Parrot - José Joaquín Fernández de Lizardi, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlopeMedici/pseuds/AlopeMedici





	

Corrían los años de mi tierna infancia, cuando terminé mi tercera escuela. Entonces mi padre y mi madre discutieron sobre si debía ser aprendiz o seguir mis estudios. Mi madre luchaba por darme una buena educación a la altura de mi apellido, mi padre en cambio, era practico y deseaba que yo tuviera con qué sustentarme en la vida con o sin apellidos importantes. Yo sólo deseaba descansar y no hacer nada.  
En esos días llegó mi carta de Hogwarts.  
Llegó de mano de una lechuza negra, lo que provocó la sorpresa de mi padre y el miedo de mi madre, pero no había nada de que preocuparse.  
Sólo era un mago  
Porque la magia era real  
Porque no era contrario a la moral cristiana  
Porque los largos e ilustres apellidos de mi madre eran de antiguos magos  
Porque también Januario y Pelayo eran magos  
Y porque al parecer me educaría en el extranjero  
Cuando mis padres se enteraron mi madre no cabía en sí de gozo. Hablaba sobre antepasados y familia y el orgullo que yo era para nosotros. Mi padre se lo tomó con más calma. Aceptó que yo fuera a la escuela, pagó mis materiales y me compró mi varita mágica.  
Yo por mi parte solo estaba alegre por una cosa: Eso me garantizaba siete años más sin tener que trabajar.


End file.
